


In Which A Dragon and A Prince Meet

by Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Logan is a prince, M/M, Multi, Remy is a literal god, Roman is a prince, Same with Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is a dragon witch jr., Why is tagging so hard?, so is Patton, swearing's in here too, there's always angst, there's probably going to be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit/pseuds/Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit
Summary: In which there are two chaotic gays who meet each other under not to lovely circumstances.





	1. In Which Our Two Main Characters Meet And Virgil Gets Hit With A Broom

Logan never knew how boring it would be to be the damsel in distress. His brother, Roman, always went on and on about fairytales and how Logan would find his own love someday. No, Roman always said rescue his own damsel in distress. Logan always went along with his younger brother's schemes and ideas but he had never even thought of being the one in the tower. 

"This place is in absolute disarray, I must clean it soon," Logan muttered to himself, pacing around the large, but cluttered tower. He had been reading in the castle courtyard not even two hours ago, yet now he was in this messy tower with no doors and only a barred window in sight. Logan shook away the thoughts that were beginning to cloud his brain. He needed to clean this dump before he even started to think about how he was going to get out. He picked up a broom with the handle broken off, starting to sweep before being startled out of his small trance by a voice.

"You don't have to clean it you know." A small man said, sitting on a small alcove, black and purple dragon wings curled up against his body. Logan had forgotten that the man was there. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, turning to glare at the man. "I wouldn't have to even clean if you didn't kidnap me and take me from my home to... To... To this absolute dump where overgrown snakes come to die!" He exclaimed, his rage at being captured by an unknown man boiling over and resulting in a very angry nerd.

The dragon man smirked, having the nerve to look amused. "As someone who knows an overgrown snake, I don't think this is where he would come to die." He said, trying to stifle a laugh but failing, resulting in a deep chuckle that shouldn't be attractive at all. "Anyhow." The man continued. "I can help clean it." He offered, Logan looked up at him, frowning. 

"I will not accept help from someone who abducted me!" He screeched, probably over-pronouncing the word abducted more than he should be. Logan looked as if he was about to break the broom he had in his hand, his face was red and you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "You heathen!" He added on for good measure, setting down the broom before crossing his arms. Logan was trying to look like a prince but ended up just looking like a sullen teenager.

Soon, the dragon man's chuckles grew louder, the man bending over in laughter. "You look more emo than I do!" He stated between giggles, Logan cracking his knuckles. Logan picked up the broom again, only this time it wasn't going to be used for sweeping, it was going to be used to knock out this annoying dragon. He stalked over the man, whose eyes were wide as he realized what Logan was about to do. 

"Shut. Up!" Logan exclaimed, hitting the other male with the broom after every word. After a few more hits, just to make sure, Logan kneeled down. He was passed out, that was good. Logan thought, setting the broom against the wall with a victorius smirk. "And this is why no one else has kidnaped me!" He said proudly, remembering that he was in fact, kidnapped now. "Irrelevant," Logan muttered, grabbing another broom and beginning to sweep around the unconscious body of the dragon.


	2. In Which It Starts Off As Logan Asking A Question And Ends Up With Him Screeching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter darlings, I've been quite busy!

So far, it had been about a week since he had been brought to the tower and Logan had still not gotten over his pride and asked the insufferable but, he had to admit, handsome dragon man his name. 

“Why are all the books here just filled with spells?” Logan asked, frowning at the other man in the room. He was sitting on the bed looking through some books that the dragon man had brought after he had asked for something to do.

In response, the man just looked at him. “I’m a literal dragon and this is what you ask? About the books?” He asked, both eyebrows raised. Logan, however, was quick to defend himself. “Hey! I don’t care about you being a dragon, that’s more my brother’s interest! He got married to a shifter if you must know, Dragon Man. I do care about reading and all your books are weird-.”

The dragon cut him off. “Wait, wait, wait. Did you just call me… Dragon Man?” The man asked, snorting. 

“Why yes, I did. You never introduced yourself.”

“And you never asked for my name.”

“Well, you never asked for mine.”

“You’re the prince! Everyone knows your name.” He retorted as he crossed his arms. “And it’s Virgil if you must know.” Dragon ma- Virgil, introduced himself, badly imitating Logan’s voice at the last part. 

Logan took a moment to realize that he was being made fun of, making an angry face and crossing his arms. “I do not sound like that!” He defended himself weakly.

“I’m pretty sure you do.” Virgil sang, making a mental note that Logan did not like to be imitated, but he was also, like, going to do it anyway. 

Logan took a deep breath, preparing his ears before screeching “FALSEHOOD!” At the top of his lungs.


	3. In Which We Don't Focus On Our Main Characters And Instead Have Worried Gays, But Then We Go Back To Chaotic Gays

*Somewhere in Logan's still unnamed kingdom.*

"He's gone!" Patton muttered, pacing quickly around him and his husbands shared room. His husband placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "I'm sure he's okay, Logan's smart. He'll figure out a way out." Roman, the king, and Logan's older brother said reassuringly. 

"But still, The Dragon Witch has been active and he's been there gone for almost a month! What if she took him?" Patton worried, it was unusual for him to be so frantic, he was usually so energetic and happy, not like this. 

"You're friends with the dragon witch's son, right? Maybe ask him about it? See if he knows anything." Roman offered, he knew Logan and he knew Logan wouldn't get himself killed, maybe. 

Patton smiled. "You're right! I'll go see if I can send a message to Virgil." He exclaimed, still a bit frantic but at least a bit calmer now that there was an option.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_-`_~_~_~_~_~__~__~_~__~  
*Back In The Weird Tower Thing.*

Now that we're focused back on our main characters, we see that Logan is laughing, a true laugh, not a cold one. "Why... Would you even drink a pink potion?" He asked between giggles, he was leaning against Virgil with a blanket draped over both of them. Virgil and he had been trading stories all day, not having much else to do.

"I thought it was harmless!" Virgil quickly defended himself, also laughing. The men had grown close to each other in the time they had spent together. Logan wouldn't hesitate to say that Virgil was his best friend. 

Virgil had thought that Logan would hate him for taking him out of the palace, but Logan had quickly told him that the palace was stuffy anyhow.

But now back to the present, they were both laughing. "But it's still a pink potion that you didn't brew, how would you think it was harmless?" 

"It was pink! How was I not supposed to think it was harmless."

"Oh I don't know, the steam rising off of it?"

"Oh shut up!"

By now, both their faces had gotten closer, almost three or four inches apart. Usually, in novels and such, this would be where they kissed, but this isn't a novel and these two are awkward. So, instead, their faces get super red and they both scoot backward awkwardly, the blanket left in the middle of the now large gap.

Like I said, chaotic and awkward gays.


	4. In Which Our Worried Gays Make Contact With Two Gods And Their Fae Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO, what's this? Me adding a chapter after a few months of being missing?

Roman and Patton had gotten into contact with some... Questionable people. Actually, let me give some background on Roman and Logan's kingdom first, it'll be easier to explain anyway.

Alright, so their kingdom.  
It had a name a long time ago, but it hadn't had a name as long as anyone in the kingdom had remembered. However, the name may be lost but the stories were still alive.

The kingdom used to be a bustling hub of magic, witches and faeries setting up markets all around the place. The kingdom was run by a kind king named Thomas. Thomas was born sickly, not fit to rule, barely fit to survive. But then a Fae king fell in love with him, and Thomas fell in love with him in return. The Fae king spent years and years trying to find a cure for Thomas.  
///

"Agis, don't move so fast, I can't keep up!" Thomas laughed, walking quickly after a silver-haired male. The male laughed, his molten bronze eyes glinting in the small amount of light that filtered through the tree canopy.

///

Hm, actually, that's all I'm going to tell you, because of plot reasons, not because that's all I feel like writing, not at all.

But anyhow, let's just say that some stuff happened and magic was outlawed until Roman and Patton married and changed that. However, magic is still a bit frowned upon, mostly by the older citizens. 

So of course when Patton and Roman set out to find the two local gods of the realm, let's just say the senior citizens weren't so happy.

Let's go back to the actual plot and stuff.

~

"Remy, babe, love of my life, if you don't get up right now I'll get Dee to curse you so your toenails grow twice as fast." A short man in a pink cloak threatened, shaking another man who was asleep and wearing sunglasses, that weirdo. The dude with sunglasses stretched, thee pink cloaked one letting go. 

"Finally, I thought I was really going to have to ask Dee to do that." He muttered, breathing out a sigh of relief. The man in the sunglasses laughed sleepily and rested his head on the pink clothed one's shoulder.

"Emile, don't worry, I'm up. Now tell me why I needed to wake up, not that I wouldn't want to see your pretty face babe." 

"Stop Remy, you're making me blush. Two princes of the unnamed kingdom are asking for you and Dee's help, he's talking to them right now and he's getting tired of dealing with them." Emile explained, "I think his exact words were: Get Remy before I kill these people myself." 

"Then I suppose we should go save our prince from those princes."


	5. In Which The Immortal Gays Agree To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I vanished off the face of the earth only to pop back up again and send in another short chapter.

Deceit took a deep breath. “Tell me this again, someone kidnapped your brother and you think it was my best friend, but you can’t get ahold of it and now you want me to hunt them down like a greyhound?” He was pissed, to say the least. “I am a godsforsaken God, and you are coming to me and interrupting time with my partners, for a goose chase!”

Roman and Patton looked taken aback, they had heard that the Gods that lived here were kind gods, not angry ones.

The god was cut off from yelling something else by Emile grabbing his hand and rubbing his thumb in circles on it. He smiled kindly at the two kings and let Remy introduce them. 

“Hey babes, I’m Remy, the other god who lives here. This is Emile and you’ve already met Dee.” Remy said, lazily floating a few feet in the air. 

Once Emile had decided that Deceit was calm enough, he stopped rubbing his hand and instead just held it. The two humans looked just about ready to bolt before Emile spook up. 

“So, why did you come here today? I’m sorry about Deceit, he just woke up.” 

Patton took a deep breath before explaining everything again. Emile made a noise of acknowledgment, nodding. 

“We’ll help you.” He said after a moment, ignoring squawks from his partners. Patton and Roman looked relieved. “Oh thank you so much. We’re so worried.”


	6. In Which Dragon Gay Get's Anxious But He's Okay Because Of Prince Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU, it's pretty sweet.

“Hey Virgil?” Logan was sprawled across the floor, staring up at the ceiling and frowning. He had gotten through all the books and was officially bored.

“Yeah?” The dragon shifter looked up from his sketchpad, where he was drawing idly. It was a picture of Logan, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Why did you kidnap me? You don’t need a ransom or anything, at least from me.”

This took Virgil by surprise, his eyes darkening a bit, he had hoped to avoid this. Like really, really, really hoped to avoid it. “I… Uh… Okay.” He took a deep breath and shut his sketchpad. 

“Have you ever heard of the Dragon Witch?”

Logan looked concerned. “Yes?”

“I’m technically her nephew and her apprentice…” Virgil trailed off, fingers tapping anxiously. 

“You’re what!”

“MytestwastokindamaybecaptureaprinceandyouweretheclosestsoIgrabbedyouandshehasn’ttoldmewhattodoyetsoIdon’tknowwhattodowithyouandI’msosorry!” He rushed out.

Logan took a deep breath. “Please repeat that, slowly.”

“My test was to kinda maybe capture a prince and you were the closest so I grabbed you and she hasn’t told me what to do yet so I don’t know what to do with you and I’m so sorry!”

Logan usually wasn’t one to forgive, ever, but he felt like Virgil was telling the truth. “Come here.”

Virgil looked scared. “I’m sorry, I understand if you hate me.” 

Logan shook his head and stood up, walking over to Virgil and hugging him. “It’s alright.” 

The dragon being hugged relaxed his stiff shoulders a bit as Logan rubbed his back. “Are you sure?”

“Mhm.” Logan hummed, pressing a small unnoticed kiss to Virgil’s head. “I actually have liked this. It’s quiet and sure, I miss my brother, but spending time with you is….” He trailed off, trying to find a good word. “enjoyable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me! My instagram is @Honey_And_Spearmint!


End file.
